


Comic Relief Fantasy

by jrugg



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David might have a thing for Catherine when she is dressed up as Lauren Cooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Relief Fantasy

“Aww come on David, tell me!”

Catherine was sprawled out on the couch, her bare feet in David’s lap. It was going on three in the morning but neither one of them wanted to go to bed. They had been sitting like this for hours, talking about anything and everything. The conversation had turned sexual and they were talking about fantasies when David’s face turned beet-red and he clamped his mouth shut.

"No,” he responded to her request, wiggling one of her pinky toes with his fingers.

“Why not? Do you think I’d think less of you?”

“No. It’s just…”

“Then tell me. I told you mine.”

"Okay. Well,” David took a deep breath, his palms running over Catherine’s shins. “I don’t want you to think I’m a dirty old man or anything. It’s just you I feel this way about but…you’re sexy when you are playing Lauren.”

Catherine raised one eyebrow and then her face broke out in a wide smile, a laugh escaping her mouth.

David’s face fell into a frown and Catherine sat up on the couch, taking hold of his bicep.

“Oh David, darling, I’m not laughing at you. But I already knew that.”

“You did?” he asked, incredulously. “How?”

“When we did Comic Relief. I’m sorry, but you were not subtle at all. You were checking me out the whole time, when I was both in and out of character. But especially when I was in character.”

“So it doesn’t weird you out?”

“That you like me dressed up as a schoolgirl? I suppose not. It’s not like you are hot for an actual sixteen year old.”

They fell into a comfortable silence after that. Catherine leaned back on the couch; her eyes fell closed and just when she was starting to drift off to sleep, David tugged on her big toe.

“Can I help you?” she asked, opening one eye.

“So, will you do it?” David asked, his eyes hopeful.

“You mean dress up as Lauren?”

“Well sort of. You don’t have to have that ridiculous hair, I actually think it would be sexier if you had it all down and curly, I love your natural hair. And maybe a shorter skirt and showing some more cleavage.”

“You’ve really thought this through, haven’t you?” Catherine smirked at him, her eyes twinkling. Then, before he could say anything else, she added, “Yes, I’ll do it.”

***  
Catherine looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, fiddling with the button in the middle of her blouse debating whether to leave it undone or not. She thought she looked ridiculous with her arse cheeks practically hanging out of the tiny black skirt and her breasts fit to bursting out of the white button up shirt. But she’d made a promise to David and she loved him too much to disappoint him.

_And the sex is bound to be incredible,_ she thought.

“You ready?” she called to him through the bathroom door, ruffling her hair with her fingers for good measure.

“Oh yes,” she heard him respond from the bedroom. Before she had gone to change into this outfit, she had made him promise to be naked when she returned. No use in wasting time taking his clothes off when she was already going to be wearing so little.

She slowly opened the bathroom door and entered the bedroom. David was sitting on the bed, several pillows between his back and the headboard and not a thing covering his naked body. His eyes widened as he looked at Catherine and she couldn’t help but look between his legs and watch him instantly harden.

“Cath…fuck.” David couldn’t come up with any other words as his eyes turned dark with desire.

“You like?” she asked almost shyly, her hands smoothing down the skirt and trailing over her bare thighs.

“So much more than I ever would have thought,” he replied, his voice thick and low.

“C’mere,” he demanded.

Catherine joined him on the bed, straddling his lap. David’s hands traveled up her thighs and under her skirt, bunching the material in his hands.

“God, I want you,” he murmured. He grabbed the back of her neck, wisps of her hair tangling in his fingers, and brought his lips to hers in a hard kiss. Catherine moaned into his mouth as his tongue parted her lips and melded with hers.

David dropped his hand from her neck and he quickly pulled apart the buttons of her blouse so he could get to her breasts. He cupped them through her bra, the straps falling down her shoulders while she shrugged out of her shirt. Catherine pushed him back onto the bed, her palms digging into the mattress on either side of his head, never once breaking their kiss. David unclasped her bra with one hand and Catherine shifted to toss it on the floor.

David teased her nipples with his thumb and forefingers feeling them turn into hard peaks while Catherine moved her hand between his legs. She lifted his cock and slid down on it, a satisfied moan falling from her lips.

“You’re so wet,” David groaned, his hands coming to rest on her hips. He pushed the skirt up to her waist, preferring to leave it on at this point.

Catherine leaned forward, her breasts pressed into his chest, the hairs there soft and ticklish on her nipples. She kissed up and down his neck, her tongue licking underneath his ear lobe while she moved up and down on his hardness.

“Is this everything you thought it would be?” she whispered sultrily in his ear.

“Fuck, yes. Do you know how many times I wanted to do exactly this when we were filming that sketch? You’re so fucking gorgeous, Cath. And you feel so good, all tight and wet around my cock.”

“David, fuck.”

She didn’t have to say anything else; David knew how much she liked it when he talked dirty to her during sex.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted his hips up with each of her downward thrusts, pushing himself even deeper inside of her.

Catherine’s breathing became ragged and she straightened up, arching backwards. Her hair cascaded across her shoulders and down her back, her breasts bouncing. She cupped her breasts in her hands, kneading them and circling her nipples with her thumbs.

“So sexy,” David rumbled. His hands were firmly on her hips but he moved one down so he could rub her clit with his thumb.

“Oh yes David,” Catherine whimpered, “just like that.”

“Are you getting close?”

“Yes, I’m right there. Don’t stop.”

Her hands dropped from her breasts and held onto David’s thighs behind her back. A few more up and down movements in addition to the firm pressure on her clit and she was coming with a loud shriek, her short fingernails leaving crescent shaped marks in David’s skin. She was faintly aware of his release as well as she continued to grind against him, riding out the waves of pleasure.

Slumping forward and resting her head on his chest, Catherine could feel David’s heartbeat thumping against her ear. She breathed deeply, trying to steady her racing heart as well.

David absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair, pulling a few of the damp strands away from her forehead.

“You’re so wonderful, Catherine. You know that?” he said softly. “Thank you so much for doing that for me.”

“I’m glad you liked it. Although I’m glad I killed off Lauren’s character. I don’t think I’d be able to look at her in the same way every again.”


End file.
